Shadow the Hedgehog-L'Individu Malade
by zigaudrey
Summary: Shadow voit un individu malade dont rappelle beaucoup son ami d'enfance. Le hérisson souhaite de remonter son moral car le garçon pense qu'il était différent des autres et ne peuvent pas avoir d'amis.


Sur le long trottoirs perdu de couleur et volant des courants froids, le hérisson noir Shadow visitait ce paysage urbain dont rares figures se trouvaient à ses yeux. Seul lui, noir sur blanc, écoutait la neige écrasé par ses pas. Un air retentissait à sa marche, qui se répétait avec sécheresse. Shadow cherchait la source et vit un jeune garçon assis sur un banc, recouvert de laine, même sa figure. Un individu malade. Shadow s'avançait vers lui parce que cela faisait rappeler des souvenirs.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Questionna Shadow.

En le voyant approché, le garçon élevait ses yeux à la figure noire.

-Non, je suis malade, je suis contagieux. Expliquait-il en tremblant.

-Ça va aller, n'aie pas peur, je ne te fais pas de mal . Dit le hérisson en approchant sa main à l'individu mais ce dernier reculait par peur.

-Non ! Personne ne pourra pas être mes amis... Je suis trop malade pour être avec toi... Tousse tousse... Je suis trop différent...

En cette réplique, Shadow cherchait visuellement son alentour et trouva au coin de la rue, un drap vibrant sous le vent et une petite toile assortit à la neige. Il les prenait, s'entourait dans la cape et portait un mouchoir à sa main. Il assis ensuite à côté du garçon pâle.

-Tousse tousse, je suis malade moi aussi. Tousse tousse.

Le malade tourna ses yeux vers la voix tarie, c'était Shadow avec le mouchoir sur son nez . Le garçon ne semblait pas s'amuser.

-Vraiment, comment peux-tu être malade aussi vite ?

-Pareil comme toi, le froid, la fièvre et l'invulnérabilité.Tousse Tousse. Et voilà nous deux malades.

-Non, tu n'es pas malade...Tu mens ! Arrête de te moquer de moi!

Et ses exclamations tranchaient le souffle de Shadow, envoyé dans le bouleversement.

-Je voulais être comme toi pour que tu m'acceptes mais je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'utilises comme différence... Soupirait Shadow, tête baissée. Je suis interdit à être malade car je suis un être artificiel... Je voulais faire semblant d'y être pour me montrer indifférent mais ce n'était pas le cas ici...

Le hérisson expirait de la buée de glace, grosse comme ses souvenirs.

-J'avais une amie qui s'appelait Maria ,elle aussi était malade et ne pouvait pas voir les autres parce qu'elle était très contagieuse. Seul moi était son ami,elle acceptait qui je suis et elle me manquait beaucoup...

Le malade se tournait vers le hérisson baigné sous ses rosés, il inspirait son air nostalgique.

-Je me souviens que Maria et moi avons joué à un jeu dont on faisait semblant d'être malade. Malgré mon immunité, je sais à quel point être malade était douloureux et je sais à quel point tu souffres dans cet état...C'est la raison pourquoi je suis crée, pour faire parler à ceux qui sont contagieux et les sentir moins seul.

Shadow pivotait sa tête vers la gauche, pour voir le malade à l'arrière.

-Penses-tu vraiment que c'est la maladie qui te fait la différence ?

-Tu as raison, je n'aurais pas dû me montrer différent pour empêcher d'avoir des amis... mais ma maladie va les éloigner. Se désolait le garçon, tête baissé, visage triste.

-C'est le sentiment qu'éprouvait Maria, elle adore l'humanité mais ne souhaite pas les voir mourir à ses yeux car elle veut que tous le monde vive heureux et c'est en montrant son cœur qu'on peut avoir des amis.

Le garçon regardait la pâleur de son action, il avait conscience de son erreur que son cœur se battait sur sa main serrée . Il s'approchait d'un bond sec vers Shadow, qui ensuite l'accueillait chaleureusement dans sa cape. Les deux se tiennent au chaud, les deux se réchauffent ensemble, le garçon se sentait moins seul sous la couverture, Shadow séchait ses gouttes et se sentait près une personne auquel il pouvait s'approcher de son passé.

-Tousse tousse, fit le hérisson avec son mouchoir.

Le nouvel ami dessinait un sourire sous son écharpe, laissant un petit rire.

 _'' Même si tu es différent, tu auras toujours des amis ''_


End file.
